little voices
by libraryghosts
Summary: "I used to think about you here." Post-Always PWP.


It's only been a day—actually only twenty-two hours—since she showed up at his door, brave and uninhibited. Not that she's counting. Except that she is. They're so new, so uncharted, and she just doesn't ever want to stop touching him, listening to him, feeling his lips on her body.

She was on the phone with her father, telling him half-truths and promising not to be stupid anymore, when Castle whispered that he was going to shower. She'd nodded and continued with her conversation. After hanging up, she'd felt her need for him return and surge through her entire body, dizzying her.

Stepping off his bed, she walks the short distance to the bathroom, opening the door and closing it again behind her. She smiles at his silhouette behind the frosted glass door, admiring him, before quickly slipping off her clothes. The pleasure bubbling in her belly grows as she removes her underwear and feels the arousal that has already begun to pool between her legs.

He turns around toward her when she slides the shower door open, his face lit with a mixture of surprise and joy.

"Hey." He speaks softly, almost afraid that he might scare her away. She presses herself into him and takes his face in her hands, immediately reassuring him with her body. She presses a soft, slow kiss to his lips.

"Hey."

And then the fire within her returns, scorching her insides. Her hands are everywhere before he can even catch up, nails trailing over his chest, his ass, hips grinding into his. He responds with his mouth, moving it furiously against hers. And then she's reaching down to grab his base, working him in her fist, before dropping to her knees. Her eyes don't leave his even as she takes his tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue over him. He groans and his hands come to rest gently on her naked shoulders, urging her on. She brings her free hand to his balls, kneading him lightly with her palm, before moving her head to slide more of his length into her mouth.

"God, Beckett." He signs.

She continues, bobbing her head over his shaft, moving her tongue faster. He groans as she takes him farther into her mouth, already moving her mouth fast and rough against him.

"Kate." He pants, warning her.

But she keeps going, bringing him dangerously close to the edge, until he has to tug on her hair to stop her before he spills into her mouth.

She complies, reluctantly, and he offers her a hand to bring her to her feet. His breathing is ragged and his eyes are dark with lust as she pulls him back into a kiss, letting him taste himself on her tongue.

He reaches blindly behind him to turn off the shower, and then breaks the kiss to reach for his towel.

Smiling, he drapes the towel over her shoulders and moves it down her body to dry her before quickly drying his own body off.

"Come on." He whispers, taking her hand. He places slow, warm kisses over her knuckles before sliding the shower door to the side and stepping out. Beckett trails right behind him, her shoulder bumping into his back as he leads them out of the bathroom.

He presses her hard and fast into the bed, his erection poking between her thighs as he kisses her. Moaning, she wraps a leg around his ass, moving so the head of his cock is pressed against her clit.

"Fuck." She sighs into his mouth before using her leverage to flip him onto his back, straddling his hips, letting him feel the wet warmth from between her legs on his skin.

She kisses across his jaw, down his neck as he moans into the curtain of her hair.

"God, Kate," He groans. "I love you so much."

She continues her exploration, trailing her lips over his collarbones, lightly biting his nipples.

"I used to think about you here." He continues. "About you touching me like this. I imagined my fingers were yours. I whispered your name when I would come."

She pulls back from his chest and brings her mouth back up to his, kissing him fiercely. He palms her ass, pressing her down against his hardness, before she releases his mouth from her own.

"Show me." She says softly, grinning playfully down at him.

"What?"

"Show me how you touch yourself when you think about me."

She rolls off of him, lying on her side next to him, supporting herself on one elbow. He turns his head to look at her, tentatively, and her eyes reassure him.

She presses a warm, sweet kiss on his cheek and he lets right hand drift down to his cock, gripping it tightly. He starts to stroke himself, slowly, never breaking eye contact. He lets out a long moan as he runs his thumb over the tip, and she brings her lips to his, swallowing the sounds of his pleasure.

"Kate," He whispers against her lips. "Touch yourself for me."

His voice sends shock waves through her body. She reaches one hand between her legs, parting herself. She moans when she brushes her palm over her clit before bringing two fingers to her entrance, feeling the heat of her own arousal. She brings her fingers back up to circle her clit before rubbing it between her thumb and index finger.

She groans and they both speed up. Castle moves onto his side and brushes his lips against hers, sighing against her lips as he works himself in his hand, inches away from where she is doing the same.

He brings his free hand to one of her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipple, before locking his lips to hers. She moans quietly into his mouth and kisses back, sliding her tongue against his lips.

She can feel the head of his cock bumping up against her stomach and she can tell he's close when he starts to pant short, desperate breathes into her mouth.

He curses and prays and confesses against her lips as he comes and she feels his warmth on her stomach as he collapses on to his back next to her, his breathing ragged.

He rests for only a second before he brings his mouth back to hers, kissing her deeply. She works her fingers faster as his lips move more frantically against hers, little cries of pleasure rolling from her tongue onto his. He releases her mouth with a pop, bringing his head down to her breasts. He slowly tongues the nipple of one before sucking it into his mouth, rolling the other between his thumb and index finger. She cries out as he bites down lightly before soothing her with his tongue.

He pushes her down so that she's lying on her back and replaces his mouth on her nipple with his free hand.

"Tell me." He whispers against her neck, nipping her lightly. "Tell me how you think about us when you touch yourself."

She opens her eyes to look into his, slowing the hand on her clit.

"You coming to my apartment, pushing me against the wall, ripping my clothes off. Making me scream." She pants, noticing the dark lust returning to Castle's eyes.

He pulls her mouth back to hers, devouring her. He notices the slowing of her hand and covers it with his own, moving her fingers quickly against her clit again.

"Come for me, Beckett." He breaths into her mouth, swallowing the loud moan she releases.

"God, Castle."

He kneads her breast faster as she comes, loud and intense, screaming into his shoulder.

She rolls over and collapses completely into his chest, wrapping an arm around his torso.

"Fuck." She laughs into his chest.

"That was amazing."

She leans her face up to his and pulls him into a slow kiss, placing her hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it was." She says, pulling back a little.

He smiles, stands and she watches him walk into his bathroom and wet a washcloth. He turns and walks back toward the bed. She lets her eyes graze over his body from head to toe, enjoying the newness of their relationship and her ability to look at him in a way that shows him the way she feels. He grins slyly at her, his own eyes trailing over her glistening form.

She smiles sweetly up at him as he wipes her stomach clean with the wet cloth before leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. He tosses the washcloth into his laundry hamper and comes back to lie next to Beckett on the bed.

"I love you." She speaks softly against his lips, her hands rising to tangle in his hair.

He pulls back slightly, unprepared for her admission, shocked at how quickly she'd allowed herself to tell him.

"I know." He smiles against her lips."It was pretty obvious considering how loud you screamed when you came for me."

"Shut up." She breathes playfully into his shoulder. Still grinning, he kisses the crown of her head, twirling her long hair between his fingers.

"Oh, and the whole shoving you up against the wall thing? That can definitely be arranged.


End file.
